Mucho trabajo y sueños raros
by Mr. Puffin-senpai
Summary: Después de aquel extraño sueño que no recordaba Alejandro se sentía malhumorado y harto de tanto trabajo decidió que era hora de poner orden en ese lugar, aunque no le serviría de mucho. Mención de la historia de México.


**Esta historia en realidad tiene bastante, desde el 2013, en realidad era un cuento de los simbolos patrios para la escuela (los mexicanos sabran de que hablo) y pues estaba en mis epocas de omg todo es hetalia (no me malinterpreten, todavia amo hetalia, pero en esa epoca estaba super obsesionada) y pues apenas la encontré y claro le cambien unas cosas en la narrativa, me acuerdo que de hecho esta historia ganó en mi secundaria, aunque luego no se que le paso y pues ahi murio.**

 **Pues tiene muchos "chistes" ,si es que se les puede llamar así, mexicanos, y pues referencias también, y aunque yo en lo personal no soy muy fan de Benito Juarez lo puse, ya que siempre nos enseñan en historia que el es mejor y cosas así, intente adaptarlo a ahora, 2017, porque pues hay cosas que ya pasaron como lo de prole y la suavicrema pero ni modo de cambiar la historia, también censure al queridisimo y amado Pe*a porque pues nada más, me cae mal, a pues así... pues espero se rian por lo menos un rato y que les guste!**

Cada vez que agitaba sus pequeños pies en el agua esta se turbaba y pequeñas gotas salpicaban su morena cara, sus ojos chocolate no mostraban ninguna preocupación y la tranquilidad estaba presente como una sonrisa en sus labios, poco sabia el niño que toda esa paz pronto llegaría a su fin y con ella una nueva época comenzaría.

Todo olía como a sangre, muerte y metal, había cuerpos de guerreros y de inocentes regados por todo el suelo y unos cuantos flotando en el agua, todo manchado de carmesí, el muchacho se sentía impotente, lloraba con las manos en la cara y de rodillas al suelo, no había evitado que los invasores entraran a la ciudad y ahora lo pagaba, su gente lo pagaba, cientos habían muerto y los pocos que lograron sobrevivir cogerían la enfermedad y morirían de igual manera, todo parecía indicar que este sería su fin.

Todos los días iba a rezar frente al altar con el rosario en sus manos, después del bautismo todo parecía ir mejor, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo para no sentirse mal de lo que hacía, de haber remplazado a sus antiguos dioses por el dios cristiano, de haber caído ante el yugo de los conquistadores, de aquel hombre que ahora lo cuidaba como si fuera su hijo, como si no hubiera cometido esas atrocidades. Para borrar el dolor y el pecado rezaba, y aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionaba, le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo.

A pesar de todo hecho había terminado por encariñarse del hombre, al cual consideraba como un padre, y eso hacia todo más difícil, sabía que le dolería y que lloraría, pero era por el bien de su gente, de sus propios hijos, y por eso no podía permitir que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino, debía seguir luchando, todo parecía indicar que el fin de su batalla estaba por terminar, y que por fin el saldría vencedor.

Los hombres estrecharon las manos y seguido los vítores y gritos se escucharon por todo el edificio e incluso afuera, la batalla había concluido y él era por fin libre, independiente, y aunque se sentía feliz no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, y que no era el único que se sentía así, busco con la mirada al que alguna vez fue su padre, y lo encontró, sus miradas se encontraron, pero los ojos verdes del otro rompieron el contacto visual inmediatamente, miro al suelo unos segundos y después se fue dándole la espalda, el moreno sintió una punzada en el pecho, había notado que los ojos del otro estaban rojos y sus parpados hinchados con grandes ojeras, y sabía que la razón era él, pero no podía volver el tiempo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

El norteamericano era considerablemente más fuerte, había sido una idiotez enfrentarse a él, lo sabía claramente, pero los sentimientos habían nublado su juicio y ahora pagaba, otra vez, por sus estúpidos errores, no tenía posibilidad de vencerlo, sus armas ya se encontraban en el suelo, frente a los pies del otro que lo miraba con superioridad, sabía que lo mejor sería rendirse y darle lo que quería, a lo mejor así el gringo lo perdonaría y volverían a ser como antes, aunque claro él sabía que no totalmente como antes, pero ya quería acabar con todo eso.

Alejandro despertó sobresaltado, la silla en la que estaba sentado ya había encontrado un lugar en el suelo junto a todos los papeles que antes estaban en el escritorio, el joven se agacho con pesadumbre a recogerlos, gruño al recordar todo el trabajo que tenía, y peor, el que aún le faltaba, de que le servía tener un jefe para gobernar si era un inútil que ya ni siquiera hacia su trabajo, bien o mal hecho, suspiro con pesadumbre, ahora todos eran iguales, unos inútiles, perezosos y egoístas, prefería los viejos tiempos con Juárez y Cárdenas, no que ahora tenía un pen…. de presidente con un montón de hijos que se creían de la realeza y que le decían prole a su gente, sus hijos. Y aunque era joven se sentía como todo un anciano, solo tenía 206 años y los que le faltaban, y eso sin contar los que había sido colonia, que habían sido como tres siglos, conocía países más viejos, como aquel caballero adicto al té, o el anciano adicto a las cosas lindas, en fin, ya estaba harto de todo, quería mandar todo el papeleo a la fre…. a la basura, era hora de que pusiera a trabajar al holgazán que tenia de jefe, ya tenía suficiente de tantos viajecitos pende… a Roma o donde quiera que fuera a desperdiciar dinero o de derrocharlo con mama… como aquella estela de luz bautizada bellamente como "La reina de las Suavicremas".

Fue hacia donde estaría su _queridísimo_ jefe, Enriq*e Pe*a Nie*o. Con suerte no estaría viendo telenovelas protagonizadas por su amada "Gaviota", o comprando cosas para sus _bellos_ hijos, y se pondría a trabajar. Al fin y al cabo ser presidente no era vivir en los pinos, estar lleno de juegos y lujos, ni mucho menos comprar kilos de gel para ese _magnífico_ copete –el cual ya lo tenía tan harto que un día se lo quemaría – ser presidente significaba trabajar, y vaya que este tenía mucho trabajo, tanto que hasta en los calzoncillos tenia. Ese pensamiento hizo reír a Alejandro, que ya no estaba de tan mal humor, aunque con mucho sueño, aquel sueño, que aunque no recordaba de qué trataba, lo había dejado más cansado que antes. Entro a la oficina donde se suponía que estaría su jefecito, y no fue muy grata su sorpresa cuando no lo vio ahí y que el escritorio estaba tan lleno de papeles que estos estaban apilados en una torre tan grande que podría competir con la mismísima Torre Eiffel. Bueno, en realidad no era tan grande, tal vez del tamaño del Monumento a la Revolución, si, definitivamente de ese tamaño. Salió de la oficina y saco su celular para llamar al dueño de la gran torre, como había decidido bautizarla. Después de al menos unas veinte llamadas sin respuesta el mexicano explotó y maldijo a los cuatro vientos y probablemente a unos cuantos más también. Juro vengarse del copetón cuando volviera, una sonrisa más que maliciosa, podría decirse que hasta malvada se formó en sus labios, su venganza sería tan horrible que incluso a los manifestantes les daría lastima, sí que lo disfrutaría.


End file.
